1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor for converting energy contained in a refrigerant to mechanical motion. More specifically, the present invention concerns a motor adapted to utilize gaseous refrigerant for displacing a diaphragm to create mechanical motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of the gaseous refrigerant of a refrigeration circuit having an evaporator and a condenser for driving a diaphragm type mechanical device for creating reciprocal mechanical movement is disclosed herein. Utilization of various valve means to accomplish this is also disclosed.
This motor is particularly applicable to refrigeration circuits wherein heat energy is being transferred from a high temperature source to a low temperature sink. Typical of this type of circuit would be a refrigeration circuit having an evaporator mounted in heat exchange relation with a solar collector such that heat energy from the sun is transferred to the refrigerant. A condenser is then located in a heat sink such that the energy transferred to the refrigerant is then conducted to the heat sink. In the vapor line connecting the evaporator to the condenser, the disclosed motor may be mounted such that part of the energy contained in the refrigerant is converted into mechanical energy. This mechanical energy may then be used to drive a pump for circulating refrigerant through the system or may be used for some other external operation such as driving a generator or a compressor of a separate vapor compression refrigeration system. For a more particular description of the varied uses of this type of motor please see patent application entitled "Refrigerant Solar Energy System and Method Therefor," Ser. No. 054,392, filed simultaneously herewith. Prior art devices have used refrigerant for driving a diaphragm against a hydraulic circuit for pumping water. Such a system, however, does not utilize heat energy transfer nor does it incorporate the various valve and other diaphragm techniques claimed herein.
The present invention includes a chamber divided into a driving chamber and an equilibrium chamber by a diaphragm. Gaseous refrigerant is allowed to enter the driving chamber under certain conditions such that the chamber is expanded. During expansion of the chamber, the diaphragm moves and a rod connected thereto is also displaced. An exit port is provided from the driving chamber such that gaseous refrigerant may be discharged therefrom and the diaphragm returned to its original position. Return means may be provided in conjunction with the diaphragm such that the diaphragm may be forced to its original position. A valve arrangement is utilized to control the entry and discharge of refrigerant gas into the driving chamber of the motor.